


Bath Time

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathtub, Bubbles - Freeform, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John sit in the bathtub together, relaxing and talking. Sweet fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks tumblr for that loving gif set that inspired me to write this <3 
> 
> Find the gif here: http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/108740576132/i-had-to-give-it-a-go-3-help-me-caption-fic-this

It was post-case, night time and after supper. The room was lightly dimmed and the door was locked from any outsiders that would dare walk in. Against the wall was a large curved bathtub, that thankfully fit two people.

Sherlock Holmes was relaxing after all the excitement from finishing yet another case. He smiled and hummed and pressed closer to John. 

Yes that John. John Watson. 

John equally had a smile on his face. He was in the perfect moment. Sitting in a bathtub, with his boyfriend, Sherlock, in his arms and water so warm and full of bubbles.

John pressed a kiss to Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock hummed in response and grabbed his doctor's hand, kissing his fingers. 

"I never expected for me to enjoy this so much," Sherlock said, moving lower in the tub, enjoying the bubbles like John was.

"I did," John hummed. The doctor slash blogger slash assistant looked down at Sherlock, seeing a smile on Sherlock's face. "What're you smiling about?"

"You, me. Together. It's quite funny actually," Sherlock smiled wider.

"How so?"

"Regular ol' people would think we could never work this relationship out. Others, like Mrs. Hudson, knew that it could. Those others expected this relationship before the two of us."

John chuckled and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's curls. "That is funny isn't it?"

"I want to stay like this forever John. With you, with me," Sherlock whispered, looking up at him. 

"I do as well Sherlock. And we can do that," John whispered back and kissed his love, gently and eager on Sherlock's lips.

Bath time is when they both have their perfect moment. They are together, closer, full of tickling bubbles, the night sky outside and love.

The End


End file.
